


[podfic] that boy is a monster

by arkadyevna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Audio Format: MP3, Body Modification, Body snatching, Bodyswap, Consent Issues, Lies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 1-1.5 Hours, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-05 07:24:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 87
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16363466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna
Summary: Podfic ofthat boy is a monsterbyseventhstarandthishasbeencary.Viktor is almost thirty. It’s only a matter of time.The "Viktor Nikiforov is a body-stealing monster" AU.





	[podfic] that boy is a monster

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GodOfLaundryBaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts), [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [that boy is a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211860) by [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar), [thishasbeencary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary). 



> Recorded for Pod_O_Ween 2018, for the prompt body swap. I couldn't resist twisting it a little. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> Also, thank you to everyone for supporting our first ever Pod_O_Ween! <( ^_^)/

****

**Original:** [that boy is a monster](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12211860/chapters/27735132) by [seventhstar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/seventhstar/pseuds/seventhstar) and [thishasbeencary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thishasbeencary/pseuds/thishasbeencary). 

**Reader/Cover Artist:** [arkadyevna](https://archiveofourown.org/users/arkadyevna/pseuds/arkadyevna/works)

 **Pairing:** Victor Nikiforov/Katsuki Yuuri

 **Rating:** Mature

 **Warnings:** Major Character Death, with a side of Minor Character Death. Also, suicide, suicide ideation and consent issues.

 **Music:** [Monster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGaGV1a4HzU) by Lady Gaga

 **Length:** 01:20:32

 **Complete MP3 Link:** [follow link to download!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/290spw53if3f217/%255BYOI%255D_that_boy_is_a_monster_%2528FULL%2529.mp3/file) : **110 MB**

 **Chapter 1 MP3 Link:** [here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/dr7u9zporhfjdgp/%255BYOI%255D_tbiam_01.mp3/file) : **27.14 MB**  
**Chapter 2 MP3 Link:** [here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/494arr3ue42e007/%255BYOI%255D_tbiam_02.mp3/file) : **44.3 MB**  
**Chapter 3 MP3 Link:** [here!](http://www.mediafire.com/file/lejqmaeri6fhben/%255BYOI%255D_tbiam_03.mp3/file) : **40.9 MB**

Recorded for [Godoflaundrybaskets](https://archiveofourown.org/users/digiella/pseuds/Godoflaundrybaskets), for [Pod_O_Ween](https://pod-o-ween.dreamwidth.org/) 2018.


End file.
